


Cuddles and a Stuffed Bee

by Sapphire_Marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sickfic, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Marie/pseuds/Sapphire_Marie
Summary: Dean takes care of Cas while he's sick.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Cuddles and a Stuffed Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic and I'm very proud of it! Kudos and comments appreciated!!

Cas was on his way back from a beer run when it began to rain. By the time he got back to the Bunker, he was completely drenched. He pushed open the door to the Bunker and made his way inside. Sam was surrounded by opened books, which was nothing new. “Hello, Sam,” Cas said, walking down the stairs towards Sam. Sam turned his head to Cas and said, “Hey, Cas. Man, you’re soaked. It’s really coming down out there”. “Yes, it is. Do you know where Dean is?” Cas asked. “Uhh I think he’s in his ‘cave’,” Sam said with quotations. “Thank you. I am going to go now,” Cas said and after Sam said bye, Cas made his way to his and Dean’s bedroom.

After Cas changed into sweatpants and one of Dean’s old t-shirts. He grabbed the pack of beer and went to Dean’s Cave excitedly. He walked into the Cave and saw Dean was watching Doctor Sexy. He was curled up on the couch, wrapped up with his fuzzy black blanket. Cas set the beer down on the side table and pulled the blanket up so he could cuddle up to Dean. “Hey Babe,” Dean said as he pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead. Cas hummed in reply and wrapped his arms around Dean’s midsection. He laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean snaked his arm around Cas’ shoulders. Dean and Cas had a nice night of cuddling and watching Doctor Sexy before they both drifted off to sleep.

Dean woke up with an ache in his neck. He looked around and saw that he and Cas had fallen asleep watching Doctor Sexy. Cas’ head was resting further down on his chest than it was the night before. Dean slowly threaded his fingers through Cas’ soft black hair. Cas’ eyes began to flutter open and his blue eyes met with Dean’s green ones. “Morning, Angel,” Dean said softly. Cas gave a small smile and said “Good morning”, with his voice still rough from sleep. Cas and Dean cuddled up closer to each other for a few minutes, Dean savored these moments when it was just him and Cas. No monsters, no cases, no people to save, just the two of them. 

Eventually, Dean and Cas got out of bed and trudged their way into the kitchen for breakfast. “Hey guys” Sam said happily. He was drinking a smoothie at the table and researching on his computer. Dean waved him off and grumbled, “No talking before coffee”. Cas walked behind him and addressed Sam by saying, “Forgive him, Sam. He didn’t get adequate sleep last night”. “It’s alright Cas. I know he needs coffee to function. Just out of curiosity though, why didn’t he sleep well last night?” Sam asked. Cas smiled at the memory and said, “Well, we fell asleep in the Cave and I was laying on Dean which caused him to sleep in a most uncomfortable position”. Sam couldn’t hold back his growing laughter. Dean handed Cas a cup of coffee and took a drink of his own. “Alright, quit bitching about me and drink your disgusting ass smoothie,” Dean said. He looked at Cas and saw that he was a bit pale. “Cas, are you feeling alright?” Dean asked, concern seeping into his voice. “I’m a bit lightheaded, but it’s most likely from not eating dinner last night,” Cas responded. With a sigh, Dean said, “Alright well, eat breakfast”. Cas nodded and made Dean and himself toast with jam. 

After breakfast, Cas, Sam, and Dean decided to look for a case and research. A couple of hours later, Cas had fallen asleep on Dean’s shoulder. Despite eating breakfast, Cas still looked pale. “Okay, Sam. I’m gonna take Cas back to bed” Dean said quietly so that Cas wouldn’t walk up. “So that means I shouldn’t count on you returning?” Sam asked with a hint of a smile. Dean smirked and said, “You got it”. Sam chuckled. Dean gathered Cas in his arms and carried him into their room. As Dean went to lay him gently on the bed, Cas whimpered and clutched his fist in Dean’s shirt. “Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean said softly. “Lay with me?” Cas mumbled innocently. Dean tightened his hold on Cas and sighed. “Of course, Angel,'' Dean laid Cas under the blankets. As soon as Cas lost physical contact with Dean, he let out a small whimper. Dean quickly laid down next to Cas. Cas swiftly reattached himself to Dean. Dean chuckled and said, “Cas, are you sure you’re feeling okay? I mean, we woke up a few hours ago and you’re on the brink of falling asleep again”. “Yes, Dean. You don’t need to worry. I’m just tired,” Cas responded. Dean sighed and held Cas as he fell back asleep.

Dean woke up to the sound of someone vomiting. “Cas?” Dean asked. Cas’ side of the bed was cold and when Dean heard someone heaving, he knew that he had to investigate. Dean got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door. “Cas, is that you?” Dean asked. Coughing came from inside the bathroom and a small voice followed. “Go away Dean”. Concern rushed through Dean. “Cas please let me in,” he said. “I’m fine Dean. Please just lea-” Cas was cut off as another round of nausea swept over him. Dean’s eyes widened as he said, “Angel, I just want to help. Please,” Dean begged. When he didn't get a response, he rested his head on the door. Dean heard a small click and he let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. He rushed in and saw Cas kneeling over the toilet and dry heaving into it. “Cas!” Dean yelled and ran to his side. Dean whispered into Cas’ ear and rubbed his back lovingly. Once Cas seemed to be finished, Dean helped him up and held him as he brushed his teeth. Dean led Cas back to bed and propped his pillows up before setting him against them. He made sure he was comfy before sitting next to him.

Dean reached his hand out to Cas and gently brushed his fingers along Cas’ arm. Cas shivered before letting out a hoarse and painful sounding cough. He leaned forward and continued hacking. Dean immediately scrambled closer and rubbed Cas’ back. “It’s alright Cas, just let it out,” Dean said softly. After Cas had finished, Dean brought a glass of water to Cas’ lips and slowly tipped it so Cas could drink from it. Dean set the glass back on the nightstand and returned to Cas’ side. “Thank you Dean. You don’t have to do this. I know I’m a burden,” Cas said hoarsely. He looked away from Dean’s eyes and fiddled with the blanket. Dean’s eyes widened and he said, “Angel, look at me”. Cas didn’t move so Dean tried again. “Castiel…” Dean said sternly. He gently put his hand on Cas’ jaw and lifted it to look at him. “Listen to me. I love you. I will always be by your side and I will always help you. You are and will never be a burden to me. You’re stuck with me forever, okay?” Dean said. Cas searched his eyes for any deceit but all he found was sincerity and love. “I love you too Dean. So much. Thank you,” Cas said, his voice choked up. A tear escaped from Cas’ eye and streamed down his cheek before Dean wiped it away. “Hey, hey, hey. No tears, Angel. There’s no need for that,” Dean said soothingly. Cas closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. “Are you okay, Angel,” Dean asked, worriedly. Cas just launched himself into Dean’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean let out a surprised gasp and chuckled before returning the hug. “I love you Dean,” Cas muttered into Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and said, “I love you too, Angel”.

The two of them stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a while. They were just enjoying the feel of each other and the warmth that comforted them. Eventually, Cas had fallen back asleep, the top half of his body laying on Dean. He let Cas sleep while he checked his phone. It was almost 1 in the afternoon. Dean figured that he should probably eat something while Cas slept. He cautiously slipped out from underneath Cas without waking him up. Dean pulled the blankets back over Cas before leaving the room. 

Dean had just sat down with his bacon cheeseburger when Sam walked in the kitchen. “Hey Dean, how’s Cas doing?” Sam asked as he opened the fridge and got out one of his many salads. Dean had texted Sam about Cas earlier that day. Dean took a bite and frowned as spoke around the food in his mouth. “Well, he was in the bathroom throwing up on and off for about an hour, we talked for a little bit, and then he fell back asleep,”. Sam sighed and sat down at the table across from Dean. “That doesn’t sound good. Do you think it’s the flu?” Sam asked, taking a bite of his salad. “Yeah. Based on his symptoms, it probably is,” Dean said. Sam and Dean talked for a little while, Dean commenting on Sam’s ‘rabbit food’, before Dean decided that he should make some soup for Cas. Obviously, he decided to make tomato rice soup. He finished the soup and put a bowl of it on a tray with another glass of water and brought it to Cas.

He opened the door and saw Cas huddled further under the blankets. Dean set the tray on his desk and sat on the bed facing Cas. “Hey Angel, I brought you some soup,” Dean said quietly. Cas grumbled and buried further into the darkness. Dean smiled softly and ran his fingers through Cas’ sweaty hair. Wait...sweaty? Dean became even more concerned. “Cas, I need you to look at me,” Dean practically begged. Cas lifted his head from his cocoon of blankets. His face was sickly pale and his soft hair was now plastered to his forehead with sweat. “Oh Angel,” Dean said with worry seeping into his voice. Cas tilted his head in the way that makes Dean’s heart melt and asked innocently, “Dean, what’s wrong? Why do I feel worse than earlier?”. Dean laid the back of his hand on Cas’ forehead and then his cheek. Cas leaned into his touch and whimpered softly when Dean’s hand left his face. “Cas, you have a fever. I need to go and get you some medicine”. Cas’ face dropped and scrambled into Dean’s lap. “Dean you can’t leave me. I need you here with me, I love you,” Cas sniffled into Dean’s shoulder. Dean brought his hands around Cas and rubbed his back. He gave a small smile and said, “You can go back to sleep and I’ll be back before you wake up,” Cas grumbled and said, “Why can’t Sam go and you stay?”. Dean smirked and responded by saying, “Sam will take forever. He’ll read all of the ingredients and it’ll be like 30 minutes before he picks out which cough drops to get,”. Cas lifted his head a little bit so that Dean could hear him better. “I guess that’s okay. Just hurry up,” Cas said. “I will Angel, I promise,” Dean said as he kissed the top of Cas’ head. Cas whimpered as Dean tucked him back in bed. “I love you, Cas. I’ll be back soon,” Dean said, brushing the hair from Cas’ forehead. Cas yawned and mumbled sleepily, “I love you too”. Cas had fallen asleep and Dean quietly left the room. 

The lines at the store were so long and Dean briefly considered flashing his fake FBI badge. He just wanted to get back home with the medicine to help his sick angel. Finally, he finished at the store after getting a couple of extra things to help Cas feel better since this was his first time getting sick as a human. Even though Dean thought that the items were overpriced, he knew that Cas deserves the best. The total cost was around $40 and Dean just grumbled as he shoved the receipt in his pocket and grabbed the bags. He tossed the bags in the trunk and started his drive back home. Once he got back to the Bunker, he took the bags and went inside.

Dean made his way to his and Cas’ room, hoping that Cas was still asleep. He creaked the door open and did his best not to make too much noise as he put the bags on his desk. Cas stirred a bit and Dean quickly made his way to Cas’ side so he wouldn’t panic when he woke up alone. Dean crawled on the bed over to Cas and sat down next to him. He carefully shook Cas’ shoulder and said, “Cas? Angel, I’m back”. Cas’ eyes shot open and slowly sat up to properly talk to Dean. “Whoa, Cas. Be careful,” Dean said, helping Cas sit up. “Dean.” Cas said, his voice rough. “Hey, Cas. You ready for some medicine?” Dean asked. Cas nodded as carefully as he could with making his head hurt more. Dean poured a viscous purple liquid into the small medicine cup. Cas made a face as he swallowed it. Dean handed him a glass of water and let him drink before talking. “I didn’t enjoy the taste of that,”Cas said, looking back to Dean. “Yeah, that’s the thing about medicine. It helps you feel better, but the stuff tastes horrible.” Dean said, chuckling. He turned his eyes back to the bags on his desk. “Cas, you wanna see what else I got you?” Dean asked, practically bouncing on the bed. Cas gave a small smile before saying, “I would love to, Dean”. Dean grinned and walked back over to the desk. He set the bags on the floor next to the bed and sat back on it. Dean pulled out the first items. “I know you like tea, so I got you the kind you like and your favorite honey to help soothe your throat,” Dean explained. He set them aside and grabbed more items. “I got some cough drops, flu medicine, and vapor rub. These with help a lot”. As Dean went through his purchases, Cas watched with amazement. He couldn’t believe that Dean thought of all of these things. Dean had one thing left to give to Cas and this was the one he was most excited for. Dean blushed as he realized what he was actually giving Cas. “So, uh, I thought you might like this to have,” Dean pulled out a fluffy stuffed bee. Cas’ eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little bit. Dean hesitantly held it out to Cas who took it with shaking hands. “You, got this for me?” Cas asked, innocently. “Um. Yeah, I did,” Dean said, fumbling with the blanket. Cas curled up on Dean’s lap and said, “Thank you, Dean. I love it, I love you”. Dean smiled and kissed the top of Cas’ head. He wrapped his arms around Cas, who was admiring his gift from Dean. “I love you too, Angel,” Dean whispered.

The next couple of days were filled with soup, movie marathons, and cuddling. On the fourth day since Cas got sick, he was back to normal. Unfortunately, Dean woke up that same day with a sore throat and he knew that he was next to fall ill. “Cas?!” Dean called. Cas walked into their room and responded by saying, “Yes, Dean?”. “I think I’m sick,” Dean grumbled. Cas smiled and sat on the bed next to him. “I guess it’s my turn to take care of you now,” Cas said. “What is your favorite animal?” Cas asked curiously, Dean knew that he was gonna get a lot of teasing from Sam over the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> ***I would really appreciate it if anyone wants to give me a prompt in the comments, thanks!***


End file.
